diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/27 August 2017
06:49 are u alive 06:49 aww 06:49 ded 06:50 curse u dead chat 06:52 Mehhh wats up doc 06:52 oh 06:52 hi 06:55 OZUN 06:56 <Özün Oldun> EXECUTE 06:56 hi 06:56 <Özün Oldun> Eredhras ono thelduin 06:57 <Özün Oldun> FOR THE LOVE OF GOD FINALLY 06:57 there we go 06:57 lol 06:58 ...... 06:58 yey 06:58 waiting for skye 06:58 wot 06:58 y 06:58 tho 06:58 he said he'd pm his email to me 06:58 oh 07:56 hello 07:56 hello 07:56 hi 07:57 i have very weak internet 07:57 a few days later i will go to my house, ill meet you there soon 08:12 yulooooooooooooooooo 08:13 anyone think adhesion gel, reflection gel, the paranoia core and the rocket turret should be readded to portal 2? 08:13 they were great features 08:13 but sadly scrapped 08:13 adhesion was actually removed and replaced with reflection 08:13 entirely. 08:13 well not really 08:13 a bit remained 08:13 paranioa core wasnt fanon 08:13 its actually canon 08:13 but scrapped 08:13 rocket turrets were gonna be in too 08:14 but sadly remained trapped in portal 1 08:20 ... 08:20 hi 08:20 first slime rancher, now portal? 08:20 tidal 08:20 eh hi 08:20 ? 08:22 hi tidal* 08:22 hi 08:23 imma make fire whirl now 08:23 the paranoia core actually had code and voice 08:23 look at it's trailer 08:24 i got an idea for what else it could've done 08:42 the worst people in existance are playtesters 08:42 example 08:42 VALVE 08:43 *has 0 idea what iice is talking about* 08:43 ice* 08:44 anyways how's the 3D Dolminox 08:46 ll 08:46 lol* 08:53 (mememe) 08:53 (meme) 08:53 (me) 08:58 verysmall Oh yeah daddy... Harder 09:05 ew no 09:06 verysmall Push it harder daddy 09:06 ok 09:06 l 09:06 09:06 09:06 09:06 09:06 09:06 09:06 09:06 09:06 09:06 09:06 09:06 09:06 09:06 09:06 09:06 09:06 09:06 09:06 09:06 09:06 09:06 09:06 09:06 09:06 09:06 09:06 09:06 09:06 09:06 09:06 09:06 09:06 09:09 ish about time 09:09 hi teamerz 09:09 about time to wat? 09:09 ursuul took a while to set up ozun again lmao 09:09 like 09:09 i yelled at him 20 hours ago or something 09:09 wait no 09:09 15 hours ago 09:09 .... 09:09 lol 09:10 (verysmall) 09:10 teamerz 09:10 ya? 09:10 verysmall 09:10 oh 09:10 i got new art 09:10 ? 09:11 i drawed something 09:11 Thread:137939 09:11 nice 09:11 oh wow 09:11 wot 09:11 thats well made 09:15 drew* 09:18 ... 09:18 ...? 09:18 w0t 09:18 oh hi 09:18 Teamerz 09:18 thats well made 09:18 5:15 09:18 ItzDracius 09:18 drew* 09:18 Teamerz has spawned into the arena! 09:18 hi 09:18 lelw0t 09:19 ye i refreshed teh chat cos it was a bit broken 09:19 ok 09:19 ish fine now tho 09:20 verysmall 09:20 verysmall Okay daddy. 09:20 ... 09:20 ahem. 09:23 verysmall Push it daddy! 09:23 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 09:23 verysmall Oh yeah. Get at it... 09:24 verysmall Hmm... Ughh... OH YEAH! 09:24 Drac, stop. 09:25 Sorry 09:25 verysmall daddy 09:25 ... 09:26 eww 09:26 no nsfw in chat 09:26 lmaO 09:27 when you become lewd after being suicidal 09:27 lol 09:27 ... 09:28 Thread:137994 09:28 is it the zathsu 09:28 looks nice 09:28 its in 09:28 underslimes wall 09:29 i hate cocky people 09:29 who is cocky 09:29 you? 09:30 just 09:30 outside this wiki 09:30 wait you're leaving? 09:30 i already left for a long time 09:31 im just droppin by now 09:31 because i got the chance to 09:31 oh 09:32 i just saw a bug 09:32 killed it using my laptop 09:32 oh 09:33 it was a roach 09:33 lmao 09:33 hoi 09:34 yes? 09:34 verysmall daddy? 09:36 I want 09:36 to 09:36 be 09:37 verysmall a furry 09:38 dont 09:38 why dont you and kuro go into a separate chat 09:38 wait what? 09:38 you killed a roach? 09:38 WITCH 09:39 well 09:39 it was on my bed 09:40 witch x2 09:40 O K 09:42 dont worry we wont burn you 09:42 *starts taking out torches* 09:43 torture me 09:43 use a whip 09:43 you dont seem to know my history with torture 09:43 penetrate me with your sword 09:44 (lenny) 09:44 ok maybe you do 09:44 ok 09:45 and sure with pleasure 09:45 (lenny) 09:45 master 09:45 small why does this sound so wrong 09:46 small but it isnt 09:46 small u sure about that 09:46 small yes 09:46 master 09:46 small then im going to make it wrong >:C 09:47 verysmall lol im sure tidal's gonna look at this 09:47 amirite tidal? 09:49 small come in me 09:50 small master 09:50 small stahp sounding wrong damit 09:50 whip me 09:51 >:C 09:51 come on master! 09:53 eww 09:53 when did diep.io wiki became xxx 09:53 we're just doing an rp 09:54 still xxx 09:54 more like 3p 09:56 erm kuro 09:56 like literally nothing happened 09:56 right teamerz? 09:56 ikr 09:56 roleplay 09:57 sure, roleplay. 09:57 lol 09:58 sure. 09:59 ok 10:00 oh ye roleplay 10:00 havent done that in a long time 10:01 i should prob get back to it tbh 10:01 harder 10:01 daddy 10:01 whip me harder 10:02 >.> 10:03 ahem 10:03 ... 10:03 no lewdness in chat pl0x 10:03 s yes pls 10:04 gtg 10:04 vye 10:04 bye 10:06 bai 10:08 i want it harder 10:09 yes master 10:10 OH 10:10 i am not involved in this 10:11 YEAH 10:12 YIFF ME HARDER 10:12 MASTER 10:12 big 10:12 big YES 10:16 >.>' 10:19 big KISS ME 10:24 ok 10:24 ill stop now 10:25 k 10:47 ... 11:12 Darc is gonna die of autoerotic asphyxiation one day 11:17 drac** 11:24 ok 11:32 aka 11:32 well 11:32 i'm not gonna go into detail 11:35 hmmm 11:35 for some reason 11:35 the guy's just targeting me in the weekly competitions 12:08 yt="0uAsD6lQV1I" 12:08 this theme actually reveals some portal 2 lore 12:08 the soft parts are wheatley being himself 12:08 its a remix of his own themes too 12:08 the scratchy metal parts are the mainframe corrupting him 12:13 and if you listen closely to the dialouge 12:13 it sounds like wheatley's having a mental breakdown 12:14 this whole boss fight and "the part where (he tries to) kills you" 12:14 are him just having a whole on mental breakdown 12:14 at the core transfer too 12:48 i just saw to roaches 12:48 do it 12:48 two* 12:58 e 01:06 ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED 01:08 uhh 01:08 chat is ded 01:08 ffuuuuuuuu 01:09 yep 01:10 A WILD LUIGI APPEARS! 01:10 e 01:10 Luigi used e! Its super effective! 01:10 Paper Clip fainted. 01:10 i just discovered snap 01:10 basically scratch 01:10 ok 01:10 ok 01:11 ok 01:11 but actually better 01:11 gimme a lenk 01:11 i need to see dis 01:11 snap 01:11 thing 01:11 lel 01:11 to see if its better den scratch or not 01:11 Hi Tudor. 01:11 cuz scatch is cool >:C 01:12 PROCEEDS TO NOT RESPOND 01:12 * TBOO-Y blew up 01:12 Hi Auf 01:13 Hi. 01:15 Chat is dead 01:16 hi am 01:16 am 01:16 do you know what earth primer is? 01:16 it's made by the creator of spore's creature editor 01:16 basically 01:16 earth editor 01:16 if you will 01:17 kk 01:19 Earth Primer? 01:20 How do you access it? 01:22 i think you have to download it 01:22 go to ncase.me 01:22 you can find it there 01:22 somewhere 01:22 its absolutley amazing 01:22 but i havent yet gotten it 01:22 looks a bit like spore 01:22 well 01:22 Oh. 01:22 That. 01:22 that's not a surprise 01:22 The Mobile app? 01:23 Looks very interesting. 01:23 earth: a primer** 01:23 its for pc and mac i think too 01:25 back 01:25 what's going on 01:25 Tudor. 01:26 https://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/spore/images/b/b7/Eartht3Staffoflifenocolorchange.gif 01:28 w0t did i miss 01:39 nothing? 01:48 hi 01:51 yep 01:51 kinda like that am 01:52 still ded 01:56 i forgot how to change wikia design again 01:56 help 01:56 what do you mean? 01:56 hi grav 01:57 hi 01:57 i need to change wordmark n stuff 01:57 for my wiki 01:58 Oh 01:58 well 01:59 one thing, make the image transparent, so if your wordmark has any blank background space you can clear it and make it transparent. 02:00 no 02:00 i mean 02:00 i need to change wordmark 02:00 so i have to find the button that let me do it 02:00 oh 02:00 I don 02:00 I don't know then ._. 02:00 ask ursuul/ 02:01 or zathsu 02:01 I'm sure they know where. 02:01 ah 02:02 found it on google 02:02 special:themedesigner 02:02 oh. well, nevermind then :l 02:02 (backsaway) 02:02 (frontsaway) 02:02 wot 02:02 btw 02:02 God damn it teamerz/ 02:02 idk 02:02 grav 02:02 huehuehueh 02:02 yes? 02:03 u r a really good drawer 02:03 thanks. 02:03 i hope i can compete with you one day 02:03 ughhh 02:03 hi ozzeine 02:03 wat 02:03 I'm not the kind of artist that wants to compete 02:03 i know 02:03 just 02:04 you know what i mean 02:04 i think he means he hopes he can match your skills one day 02:04 that's why I refuse to join any art competitions around here... ah yes I know. 02:04 >.>' 02:04 e 02:04 i hope one day my drawing skills are as good as yours 02:04 thats what i mean 02:04 I hope I can draw humanoid-things better xL 02:05 i can't do mammals at all 02:05 reptiles, maybe 02:06 but non-animals are much easier 02:06 what do you think of my drawings 02:06 I'm not going to say that polygons are particularly hard to make, because in all honesty they aren't. 02:07 i mean 02:07 they're one shape 02:07 @Kuro good 02:07 @Kuro ^ 02:07 wow thx 02:07 thx a lot 02:08 it means a lot to me 02:08 ;) 02:08 because you guys are my inspiration and motive to draw 02:08 my skill has increased tremendously since last year 02:08 wow really? 02:08 yeah 02:09 the motive part* 02:09 yes 02:09 absolutely 02:09 aw 02:10 (comfy) 02:10 now w0t 02:11 now chat 02:11 (everyone speak in pentagons) 02:11 *gets keked* 02:11 damn. Category:Chat Logs